


Cadavre mystère et punch à l'aconit

by Exces_KaboomBOOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Could be some werewolves, F/M, Friendship/Love, Horror, Hurt, Killing, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suspense, bloody boyfriends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/pseuds/Exces_KaboomBOOM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover mais d'un rapport tissé entre Stiles et Donnie Darko. Halloween est pour ce soir, Scott va se déguiser en Frank, Derek passe pour le psycho du coin qui fait des signes aux ados. Allison est là, Isaac, Lydia aussi, tout le monde va jouer son rôle : mais qui sera la victime star du drame ? Attention, mes amis, la pleine lune arrive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire cette histoire, même que j'en écris un chapitre par jour (je sais pas prendre de recul). C'est si mal mais bon. Si je loupe mon année, Dieu m'en préserve ! Au moins, ça me rend heureuse.

**Linceul rose**

Il s'explosa les genoux contre le goudron. La chute avait tourné au ralenti Jetée suicidaire, les bras en arrière entraînés par le vent et le buste en offrande, bien creusé aux côtes, sa tête en pétale éclose au ciel interrogeant, peut-être, la situation. La douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Il traînait sur le bas côté d'une départementale. Sa Jeep crevait d'une portière ouverte d'où il venait de se tirer. À l'horizon, l'inquiétude marquait au ras d'un brouillard et de rosée. Le soleil piquait derrière les plaines. Il ne devait pas être plus tard que six heures du mat.

Stiles reprit les clés qu'il avait lâchées. Il tourna le contact, le moteur fit des merveilles et il repartit chez lui.

Il était à des kilomètres de sa baraque. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir dormi cette nuit ni d'être resté éveillé. Il avait... Il avait fait. Des choses. Il ne savait pas. Trop habitué à se retrouver dans des endroits étranges, il finissait par ne plus se poser de question.

Ce matin était beau. L'insomnie lui posait souvent des spectacles imprenables sous les yeux, que ce soit en hallucinations ou en paysages. Il appréciait l'extraordinaire de la situation bien qu'il ait aimé dormir normalement, comme tout le monde, sans avoir à se retrouver les oreilles dans l'herbe, en pyjama dans le gazon du voisin. Bien que maintenant, il se retrouva souvent en dehors de la ville à l'heure du réveil.

L'air en fouets dans la voiture lui réajustait le regard, encore un peu dans le flou, il galérait à la mise au point mais le froid lui faisait tenir bon. Tous les jours étaient un calvaire et il n'était ni le héros ni la victime.

Est-ce que sa mère serait à table quand il rentrerait ? Y'aurait-il encore des conflits décris en plaisir au journal télé ? Est-ce que cette nuit, son père n'avait-il pas été descendu par un criminel ? Est-ce qu'il était seul ?

Sur le seuil de la porte, il remarqua ses pieds nus. Il fit un lien avec l'orphelin qu'il aurait pu être et qu'il était à moitié. Le disque doré au-dessus de son crâne avait fini son levé paresseux et lui aussi avait fini l'effort. La nuit, l'horreur et le cauchemar étaient finis. Il était l'heure d'aller à l'école.

Dans la cuisine, son père mangeait du pain beurré et un café noir, deux sucres, au lait. Il lui signa un bonjour de main, les yeux noyés d'inquiétude, mort de peur, mais ne disant rien, ne voulant pas appesantir l'événement. Le somnambulisme chronique, ça se soigne. Ça viendrait avec le temps.

Stiles lui sourit et garda les mains en prières. Il était sauf mais sa mère n'était pas revenue.

C'était la même routine d'abomination. Loin de s'apitoyer, Stiles avait conscience que dans le quotidien se cachaient les plus grands monstres. Les morts vécues, les déchirures, les ligaments rompus, les pleurs, le sel, l'haleine, le souffle, le baiser. La petite, la moyenne, et la grande mort. Une famille de plaies suintantes et graisseuses.

Le bonheur n'est pas maigre mais le malheur, en comparaison, est obèse.

« Je vais à l'école, papa. Fais gaffe à manger sainement ce midi, au moins un légume et un fruit.

– C'est ça, fiston, c'est ça. Je ferais attention. Fais gaffe aussi. »

La bagnole du Shérif sur le trottoir, quand on y prêtait l'œil, avait une aura puante. À l'intérieur, ça empestait l'intolérable. Il ne savait pas si certains avaient déjà vécus leurs derniers instants là-dedans, en tout cas l'idée était plausible. C'était un véritable véhicule mortuaire. La justice sale.

Au coin du quartier, Scott l'attendait. Il avait toujours une ponctualité maniaque ce qui n'allait pas avec son visage doux, son aspect chocolat, son sourire coupé de trois quarts, ses habitudes en pagaille. Leurs rendez-vous n'avaient pas autant d'importance, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Salut mec.

– Hé, Stiles. Presque à l'heure. M'ma a dit que tu t'étais encore fait la malle ?

– Ça doit être à cause de la pleine lune.

– Tu rigoles, c'est pour ce soir. Pile pour Halloween.

– Eh bah, mon bon Scott, avec un peu de chance, ce sera la seule nuit où je pourrais dormir tranquillement. » Le calme rêvé, le repos du veillant. C'est peut-être dans l'absence de vie que venaient les sommeils sans remords.

« T'es prêt pour le cours de physiques ? Allison m'a parlé d'une interro surprise.

– Et si Allison le dit...

– Lydia lui a rapporté. » Lydia n'a jamais tort, c'est une loi fondamentale. « Du coup, j'ai révisé mais je crois que j'ai rien retenu. Tu crois que je pourrais...?

– Pas de souci, faux frère. On se pose à côté et je t'aiderai. »

Tricher pour gagner des affections. Tout le monde le fait. Scott avait tout à lui donner alors Stiles proposait, tous les jours, de rester près de lui, d'être l'indispensable. Ils étaient entrés dans une amitié exclusive que mêmes les romances de McCall n'effleuraient pas.

« Isaac va bien ?

– Il est parti tôt hier soir. Il avait quelque chose à me dire mais il a oublié, je crois.

– S'il te fait sa grande déclaration, je t'aurais prévenu mon mignon, ne lui brise pas le cœur.

– J'adore Isaac. Je l'aime, mais je suis avec Allison. »

Stiles n'avait jamais osé lui demander s'il aurait laissé les autres pour lui. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas encore savoir si les sacrifices allaient dans un sens unique. L'ignorance rendait leurs sentiments plus clairs. Il exécrait la vérité nue, ils n'étaient pas dans un film.

« T'as un grain de beauté, là. » Scott posa un doigt sur sa tempe gauche, laissant l'index coulait le long de son visage, lentement, dans une gratuité sensuelle interdite. « Il n'était pas là hier.

– Et moi qui pensais être le plus détective de nous deux. Cher Watson, vous commencez à me devancer, ça ne va plus.

– Holmes, vous savez bien que sans vos lumières, je ne puis déduire autre chose que mon imbécillité commune. »

Le fou rire qui explosa en tonnerre, en écho et en maître dans la rue, libéra toutes les angoisses de la matinée. Plus d'ado découché ou de doubles amours, que des gorges données au bonheur et des paumes qui se retrouvent. Deux est un chiffre porte-bonheur.

Pas loin de l'arrêt de bus, un mec en cuir les matait. Ses angles de mâchoire, ses pommettes, l'éclat de ses iris – bleu, rouge ou noir ? – le rictus de sa bouche et la pomme de son Adam, toutes ses lignes tendaient en fuites obliques. Il n'avait aucune rondeur ni dans le corps ni dans l'âme. Stiles l'avait déjà vu traîner mais souvent plus en rêve qu'en réalité.

Derek Hale, le grand miraculé du feu de forêt. Scott ne le voyait pas, il ne voyait rien d'autre que ce qu'il voulait. Stiles s'arrêta deux secondes, dénombrez-les en minutes car, à peine reprenait-il son souffle que le mec du trottoir ouvrit ses deux mains face à lui, d'où étaient inscrits sur la droite _deux_ et sur la gauche _trois._ Vingt-trois. Était-ce son âge ? Le nombre de membres de sa famille grillés ? L'empreinte du diable ?

Il lut de ses lèvres : _heures_. Vingt-trois heures. Ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de répit. La réflexion allait devoir être rapide. Vingt-trois heures de quoi ? Il allait le tuer au bout du décompte ?

Scott revint sur ses pas et le regarda, avec lui, désintéressé. Ennuyé, pour tout dire.

« Oh, Hale le détraqué. Il a un faible pour toi ou quoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

– Je crois mais je ne suis pas sûr. Scott, tu vas te déguiser en quoi pour la fête ?

– Frank de Donnie Darko. Toi ?

– Tu verras. »

Si le sang devait être vrai ce soir, il pria au moins pour qu'un réacteur d'avion n'ensevelisse pas sa chambre. Du reste, il était confiant car Scott ne le laisserait pas se faire dépecer aussi facilement. À moins qu'il se retrouve à jouer Donnie... Là, les surprises seraient grandes.

**23 : 00**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'aura-t-il un chapitre trois ? (bien sûr, même un quatrième et un cinquième je crois) Aucune idée, l'entonnoir sur le crâne. Le titre fait tellement petite annonce que je suis fan. Je dirais bien que je suis malade de mes trucs mais bon, ça ne se fait pas, la modestie et l'exécration de soi sont démodés. Bien à vous, les talentueux.

 

**Acteurs à vendre pour un thriller à trois**

« Ils m'ont obligés à le faire. » Était une des phrases que Stiles n'arrivait pas à tolérer. Il n'était pas contrôlable, il n'était pas joué. Ses actes ne répondaient qu'à sa volonté, et même ceux qu'il ne dirigeait pas n'étaient pas le fruit de l'emprise d'un autre.

Il n'y avait que lui dans sa propre vie. Se l'entendre dire était une insulte. Des fois, il détestait des aspects de sa vie qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Certains jours, il priait les mauvais dieux. Aujourd'hui, il était d'humeur mauvais genre et voulait tout voir brûler. Il voulait ravager jusqu'aux cendres, entendre des cris, voir rouge puis plus rien. La splendeur du matin avait plié pour la cruauté du midi, le mal flottait dans l'air, Derek lui avait foutu les nerfs.

Ce soir serait le grand renversement.

« Obligés à quoi ?

– Tu sais, faire une déposition pour le vol dans ma voiture.

– Le vol de bouquin ? C'était quoi déjà ? »

Les lèvres de Scott glissaient de gloss et Allison, en fond de décor, n'était pas peu fière d'avoir déposé sa marque au rose graisseux. Manque de bol pour la beauté, deux minutes avant, Isaac avait devancé l'embrassade et l'affection. La manigence qui se tenait était secrète. Juliette ne savait pas que Roméo fricotait avec Mercutio.

« Poésie atomique, Ravage à l'envers.

– Ça parlait de quoi ?

– Je ne sais plus. »

Stiles n'avait pas voulu faire entrer les flics dans l'affaire car il savait qui l'avait volé. Il l'avait choppé dans l'acte et en avait profité pour autre chose. Le bras à travers la fenêtre éventrée, les doigts accrochaient aux livres, Derek l'avait saisi à la taille de l'autre bras – l'innocent – pour le faire taire durant le délit. Il s'était laissé traîner dans une romance instantanée avec son agresseur, à peine effrayé, grisé d'un bloc par l'approche. Il ne connaissait pas Hale, alors.

Depuis, il rêvait de sa langue à des heures étranges et le voyait traîner derrière lui, à lui faire des signes.

« T'as bien senti le test ?

– Du caviar. Merci, au fait.

– Pas de souci, mec. »

Le déjeuner avait une intimité publique, c'était toute une contradiction qui se définissait par des aveux confiants avec cent oreilles prises dans la confidence. Le voyeurisme avait été créé à midi pile.

« Dis-moi, Scott, t'as décidé qui des deux t'allais garder ?

– De quoi tu parles ? Je suis avec Allison.

– Isaac Lahey. Tu es plus passionné par ses beaux yeux mais au public, tu préfères les apparences. Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

– C'est autre chose. » Un moyen de s'éloigner des hommes ? Des délicatesses honteuses qu'on cache avec un boy prêt à tout tant qu'on l'aime ?

« Ce que t'es dur avec ce gamin.

– Stiles, ne parlons pas de ça. »

Leurs plateaux de bouffe étaient en pleine lumière mais leurs deux têtes dans l'ombre. Stiles ne cherchait pas la guerre, il était déjà soldat d'une autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se faisait aussi curieux. La méchante humeur devait y être pour quelque chose. Il était satisfait en tout cas que Scott ne lui dise pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son histoire. Tout de lui le prenait dans le lot.

« Il portera le costume de squelette ?

– Exact. Allison sera en Robin des Bois. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu seras ?

– Je ne serais pas déguisé. Je serais la star de mon propre film d'horreur.

– Ça promet ! »

Il n'aurait pas mieux dit. Leurs pieds se touchaient et leurs regards, connectés, ne se contentaient plus de banalités. Halloween qui venait les rendait tous excités. Stiles souriait de nouveau en garçon normal.

« Voilà, c'est déjà mieux. J'aime ce sourire. Garde-le au chaud pour ce soir.

– J'espère que ça fera craquer Lydia. »

Encore une princesse obsédante hors jeu. Les femmes dans leur vie étaient partout mais à côté. Ils les désiraient en nécessité mais ne les laissaient pas entrer justement dans leurs petits papiers. Les cohésions profondes restaient entre hommes, dans le silence, quand l'absurde avait été formulé. Ils se donnaient souvent plus de genre que de joies.

« Tu me ferais une faveur ?

– Ouais, quoi ?

– Je viens te chercher à vingt heures. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes pour quelque chose. Habille-toi direct, aussi, on ira à la party juste après. »

Oh. _Ça_. Ils ne se l'étaient pas fait depuis un moment, en y pensant. Scott ne serait jamais contre. Pomme entre les crocs, regard dardé sur le nouveau grain de beauté, il se fit un scénar pour la soirée. Il espérait un désastre pour changer.

**Z**

Tous les culs blancs étaient sortis se jeter sur le terrain. Restait sur un banc, contre les casiers, la tête en parallèle des poutres, la gorge en arc naturel, un vague sentiment d'agression l'avait fait se poser de peur de s'évanouir. La fatigue lui tirait la couenne en tortionnaire.

Il était vidé, sans espoir. Le Stiles de ce matin, bon élève des grandes choses, était redevenu caneton haï. Sa psychologue l'avait déjà soupçonné de bipolarité et d'instabilité émotionnelle. À ça, Stiles lui avait sorti un magnifique doigt sans honneur. Il emmerdait le bon sens. Quelque chose clochait, le compte à retour battait dans sa poitrine.

Du fond des douches, il apparut. L'immaculé, l'imprenable, celui qui savait tout. Il sentait son odeur d'abandon comme apprise par cœur.

« Viens. » Lui dit-il, lessivé. Il voulait du réconfort. « Viens là. »

Il était déjà entre ses cuisses quand il l'invitait. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes démarches entre eux, rien de logique ou de beau. Seulement le sensationnel de l'extase.

Des mains sur son ventre, contre son plexus, des doigts solaires sur son menton, deux dents contre sa gorge. Prisonnier dès le vol, il avait retenu la leçon. Derek avait voulu le posséder et s'incruster dans ses petites obsessions. Le physique remplaçait le mystique et leurs souffles, cassés, gonflaient des lèvres beiges. Il n'y avait pas d'édulcorée.

« Viens. » Répétait-il. « Viens, viens, viens. » Il ne précisait pas la pensée, les mouvements définissaient le sens, le langage passait entre les membres, les tensions, la brisure et l'orgasme. Ils se faisaient l'amour dans un vestiaire. C'était vulgaire et illimité, comme un partage de sexe et d'absolu. Ça tenait de l'incompréhensible.

« Hey, Stiles, tu viens ? Le coach est verbal et bien lourd, vaudrait mieux que tu ramènes ton fion sur le terrain avant qu'il te retire de la première ligne.

– Je viens, ouais. »

Il s'était endormi et aucun miracle n'était arrivé. Les déceptions de l'insomnie savaient former des images imprenables. Dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'atteindre les cieux.

**Z**

« T'inquiète, princesse, on sera là pour vingt-et-une heures, je te le promets. Oui, pardon, pas de surnom. C'est OK, Lydia. Ça va aller. À tout à l'heure. »

La nuit en matière épaisse se creusait en ouvertures au passage humain. Bleu marine aux yeux oranges, à plat ventre au bout de la vue se laissait tendre un dégradé incandescent. Un incendie se préparait à l'autre face du monde. La Jeep, en filante, n'avait pas peur de démembrer la grosse noirceur et de faire tomber les étoiles. On sait bien qu'elles ne se laissent pas décrocher pour les hommes. Mais la lune en rappel nettement découpée, sans nuage ni brume, toute nue sans voile, laissait entendre que les loups seraient capables d'une telle audace. Stiles n'avait jamais osé avouer qu'il avait peur que le ciel ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Scott lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait des mains de pianiste, étirées et dessinés en cordes. Ou une connerie du genre. Il avait voulu lui sortir un compliment, probablement, mais il n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il aurait dû en retenir. Ses mains n'avaient pas d'identité, il n'était pas créatif.

Scott jouait la pierre pour se fondre dans le décor. Ils étaient arrivés au cimetière.

Descendus, ils étaient collés bloqués, et leurs poils se dressaient au contact d'épidermes, l'électricité des réverbères en calque sur celle de leurs bras liés. Une fois dans l'endroit, ils redevenaient des gamins. Ils étaient jeunes et sans défense et sans l'autre, il y aurait eu des larmes. L'ambiance était lourde, à la veille de la fête des morts, les étendues d'herbe prisées par l'obscurité les plongeait en pleine angoisse.

Ils devaient être courageux.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à aller voir sa mère à des dates clés. Le jour de sa naissance, le jour de sa mort, celle de son propre anniversaire. Il venait à des moments aléatoires pour désacraliser l'instant. Toujours, Scott était deux mètres plus loin pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Il prévenait les crises de panique et les blocages.

Arrivés face à la pierre, Scott se posta droit contre une autre à l'autre bord de l'allée. Il regardait Stiles de dos, ses épaules en avant tirées par ses mains jointes sous son menton. Il avait la posture du fidèle dévoué à l'idole, il voyait une coupe de son visage et sa lèvre mordue jusqu'à laisser des traces. Il priait, oui, pour leurs vies de surplus. Les lignes peintes aux postillons de poussières lâché par le lampadaire sur sa tête découpaient sa silhouette donnée à regarder en œuvre d'art. Inoffensif, proie de la bête au masque de lapin, Scott aurait pu lui coller une balle entre les omoplates, côté gauche pour la maladresse du tir.

Malgré son gros buste en poils et son masque en pâte, les jambes de McCall finissaient nues, cajolées par le vent bas. Il avait coupé le costume complet pour garder une part de liberté de mouvement. Le haut en costume, du moins, était terrifiant. La situation avait un caractère de mirage.

On ne dira rien du recueillement. Stiles devait rester seul en tête-à-tête avec sa défunte mère, il devait renouer avec le passé et accepter, une nouvelle fois, pour de bon, la perte.

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix. Vingt-trois heures au soir ou vingt-heures après ? Il pensait revoir Derek bientôt. Qu'en penserait Scott ?

Il se retourna, les yeux menteurs, l'honnêteté dans le cul, la bouche gonflée de morsures, prise de succions.

« On peut y aller. » Disait-il. Scott reçut l'inverse de l'information.

Ses bras trouvèrent leur place. L'étreinte était imposée et Stiles la reçut sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas d'effusions pour l'accolade, ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin que ça. L'un était enfant de la nuit, détraqué, l'autre ne savait pas choisir, voulant un bonheur commun et universel.

Ils étaient seuls dans la nuit noire. Des feuilles, des branches, des soupçons, les nuances pourpres et jaunes peintes sur leurs corps, la composition du tableau avait de l'enfance et du génie. Pourquoi tout était si sérieux ? Rien n'avait été facile. Pas maintenant ni jamais.

« Tu choisirais qui, Scott ?

– Je ne sais pas, je suis avec Allison.

– Mais Isaac te passionne. »

Le disque était rayé : à l'intérieur, ils étaient brisés de millions de petits creux dans chaque os et les veines, en tortillons, traçaient des chemins et s'ouvraient au cœur. Le cœur, bel organe.

« Derek et toi, vous êtes ensembles ?

– Je crois. »

Ils reprirent le chemin de la sortie. L'euphorie de la saison était crevé et ça sentait la bête morte.

« C'est toi que je préfère. »

Ni Scott ni Stiles ne sut quelle voix l'eut dit. Mais comme la pensée venait des deux têtes, ils reprirent de l'aplomb et de la douceur. Allez, il était temps de faire la fête. Le soir des monstres était le leur, il fallait que la représentation soit parfaite.

* * *

 

 

_Dame souris trotte,_

_Noire dans le gris du soir._

_Dame souris trotte,_

_Rose dans les rayons bleus._

Pauvre Lélian _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça va s'arrêter à ce chapitre bordel mais bon, je me connais, je peux décrire vingt-quatre heures sur des longueurs soporifiques. Exces, somnifère gratuit ! Prenez-moi, je suis sympa et exquise ! Allez, je pense qu'au chapitre cinq, on en aura fini. On tient le pari ? Ah, le goût des choses dégrisées...

**Quand je m'accuse, c'est toi que j'attaque**

**Ta bonté m'empêche de te descendre**

Isaac se rappelait des mots _Regarde-moi_ que Scott balançait, à chacune de leurs rencontres, de peur qu'à chaque fois il le loupe et lui passe à travers. Il ne voyait souvent que lui alors l'idée était idiote – il était le plus amoureux des deux. Dévoué, cependant, il lui accordait encore plus d'attention. Il devait se centrer sur lui, vivre pour lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas mais il avait peur de cette emprise.

Il avait suffisamment expérimenté le contrôle brutal. Cela lui arrivait parfois de prendre peur que Scott ne devienne trop dur avec lui. Il n'était pas le roc qu'il croyait être, il était fait de papier mâché, un coup de pluie et il ne serait rien à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas être détruit, coupé aux joues, repris à terre. Et pourtant, il était incapable de se défendre de ça. Il n'avait pas de carapace ou de tempérament rancunier. La gentillesse de Scott surpassait ses demandes alors il continuait, même si incertain de l'épilogue. Il avait plus peur de lui que de le perdre. Pourquoi chacune de ses relations ne savaient pas être simples ?

Le pauvre enfant se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait.

« J'adore ce déguisement. » L'accrocha Allison, ravissante en mini-jupe, top moulant, arbalète entre les deux seins et sourire confiant. Isaac comprenait que Scott favorise ses rapports avec elle. Elle était un bien meilleur parti.

« Merci. Ça vient du film Donnie Darko.

– Avec le lapin ?

– Oui. C'est un de mes films préférés.

– C'est drôle, c'est aussi un de ceux de Scott ! »

Elle avait l'air de celle qui sait tout mais maintient le pouvoir. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'elle mime l'ignorance pour se préserver. C'aurait été très humain de sa part. Il n'avait rien contre elle, il l'admirait. Allison était géniale, alors si elle lui permettait d'approcher un peu son petit-ami, il n'allait rien débattre. Il ne cherchait pas à être l'unique, il ne saurait jamais l'être.

La fête, à la suite des autres, n'avait pas d'intérêt avant au moins vingt-trois heures. Les verres se buvaient à petits goulots, on se parlait, en découvertes, puis le ciel n'était pas encore bien sombre. Or, un Halloween demi-teinte n'est jamais réussi. Pour attendre le temps des horreurs bien noires, Lydia ambiançait son peuple avec du gros son et incitait à l'alcool dur. Il fallait que les gens s'exhibent pour que leurs mauvais côtés fassent de grandes impressions. Elle voulait ses ragots, voir se déchaîner ses plus proches amis : elle n'était elle-même que lorsqu'elle avait de l'ascendance sur eux.

Aucun n'en avait connaissance, bien sûr. Quoique Isaac évitait de la laisser l'approcher, par précaution, conscient quelque part qu'elle savait être dangereuse pour n'importe qui. Bon sang, il se sentait à côté de la plaque... Scott était pas censé arriver bientôt ? Il ne connaissait personne ici et Allison était trop généreuse pour qu'il la supporte longtemps. Il préférait de loin son évocation que sa personne. Isaac n'aimait pas être déçu par les gens.

Alors que la belle de Scott se jetait dans une nouvelle tentative d'approche, d'une son portable sonna, de deux Lydia les incita à se charger de nouveaux verres, ventant ce nouveau cocktail de _particulièrement hallucinant._

La boisson est violette, les ombres sur ses coupes de gueule aussi : son caleçon doit bien l'être, et dans le cœur surtout, Isaac joue du pourpre. Le rouge n'est pas sa couleur et aucune autre ne l'est. De nouveau seul, ce liquide sous ses yeux à lui raconter des effluves risquées, il tente ou il ne tente pas ? Dur à dire.

Où est Scott ? Stiles ? Ils sont...ensembles ?

« Les garçons ont eu un petit souci sur la route. » Balance Allison en revenant vers lui, cellulaire dans le soutif, le sourire plus rigide mais la chaleur maternelle. « Je vais voir avec Lydia si quelqu'un peut pas les dépanner. T'as pas de voiture, à tout hasard ?

– Même pas de vélo. »

Des reflets lui tombent sur les joues : il boit son verre cul sec. Il sent de l'agrume et des baies, une morsure au fer rouge, des vagues entre les chairs. Un sacré remontant contre la déprime ! Ce mélange est fait à quoi ? Au détergent, à la romance, aux hirondelles et au maïs ?

Sur son portable, un message. Scott a appelé Allison, Scott a texté Isaac. Une démarche confirme l'autre, mais laquelle est la plus aimante ?

Les lignes des murs font des ondulés anglaises sous ses cils de balais. Il tangue dans l'amour, dans le délire. Il va prendre l'air, le petit prince, ballotté sans avoir fait gaffe de prendre soin de lui. Quelle idée de le laisser sans surveillance !

Dehors, l'exact schéma se répète. Des têtes errent, fronts offrandes au ciel, devenus chercheurs de réponses et directeurs du malaise. Il était bien chargé, ce cocktail... Molotov dans le fond, Isaac le jure. Main sur le cœur, écoute ce ravage... Tout ce bordel pour des broutilles, l'air est toxique... Devant lui, deux yeux bleus, une petite bouche, un air balèze, quel miracle, il bégaie à peine :

« Hey, matou... » Il commence à avoir l'équilibre arbitraire. « T'as un air sauvage, t'as du sang de bête ?

– Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir, gamin.

– Est-ce que c'est toi, Derek ?

– Oui.

– Stiles rêve de toi à longueur de temps, sur des temps allongés en mesures lentes, vraiment super longtemps. Je lui dirai, un jour, que tu m'as sauvé.

– Assieds-toi, Isaac. »

Chaton obéit. Il ne saisit vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrive ni pourquoi Allison est à côté de lui à chanter des mots, impossible d'en démêler les notes justes des fausses. Grossièrement, elle babille :

« Jackson va dépanner Scott et Stiles, en attendant, on reste là. » Elle les mate en buvant à piqûres d'oiseau le liquide de l'enfer. Elle n'a pas l'effet sur elle mais Isaac veut qu'elle l'ait vite, il la déteste, il lui en veut. Bon sang, c'est intolérable, il se sent mal et en harmonie avec toute l'atmosphère.

Son père lui avait raconté que les nuages oranges, dans le gris moelleux du bleu ventilé, provenaient de l'éclairage des lampadaires en ville se reflétant dessus. Lui qui y avait vu l'appel aux heurtes et à la guerre y avait finalement entrevu la vie, et avait été content de finalement se poser au centre, là où l'activité est la plus houleuse. Là où Derek vit, là où Scott aurait dû être.

« Derek, quelque chose cloche, pas l'église mais tu entends...? T'entends ce vacarme ?

– Oui. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il a confiance en sa voix. Il est devin, ça se sent, c'est vrai, rien de ce mec ne ment. Il apparaît dans tous les vents pour créer des châteaux et sauver les candides. Si à vingt-trois heures rien ne se passe, Isaac perdra espoir. Tous ses espoirs. Tous ses espoirs sont dans ce type.

**Z**

« Scott, je me sens mal, je peux plus tenir, je dois te le dire, j'ai la peur de ma vie. Putain il est le soir, en pleine nuit, on percute une bestiole à crocs alors que c'est la pleine lune, et là ça agonise sous mes roues ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, bon Dieu, ça va mal se finir, je le sens, on parie que ce cadavre va se transformer en humain ? Est-ce qu'on est devenus des criminels ou des héros ? »

Respiration, deux temps, un geste du chef d'orchestre – une main sur la joue pour geler les chaleurs de Stiles et lui faire reprendre le dessus de la situation.

« On ne va pas mourir là. On est deux, on ne craint rien.

– Mais c'est la pleine lune, Scott, les lycans sont partout ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'en es pas un ?!

– Est-ce que j'ai essayé de t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents ?

– Non ?

– Est-ce que je t'ai menacé, est-ce que je t'ai mordu ?

– Non, mais t'avais un air de canidé en me prenant dans tes bras. »

Le drame n'est pas évité pour autant. Scott est un garçon effrayé de sa propre ombre et n'aime pas la manière dont on découpe les aiguilles d'arbres. Il a peur de ce que Stiles peut tenter, de leurs aventures et de s'y perdre. La situation est vraiment galère. L'un ne peut pas rattraper l'autre, les bras se retrouvent pour que les corps, au moins, ne tremblent plus.

Le masque de Frank traîne sur le siège passager, leur danse tourne dans le feu des phares.

« Putain mais il met cent ans à arriver ! Une porche mon cul, il roule à cinquante et freine en descente, le temps qu'il arrive et on sera déjà mort de, je sais pas, putréfaction !

– Stiles, calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

– Ouais, ça va, c'est pas moi qui ferait une crise d'asthme !

– De panique, tu pourrais bien. »

Méchante comme douche froide. Nécessaire, il l'espère, parce que tomber dans ce genre d'extrême est risqué sans dommage.

Stiles comprend. Il comprend ce qui est dit derrière. Ils avaient pensé en avoir fini pour le fusionnel qui se tient le fion entre deux chaises, que l'acte était resté derrière, dans le cimetière, chez _les morts_. En panne, un monstre sous les genoux à deux doigts de ronfler de douleur, l'inquiétante proximité revient pourtant au galop.

Rapproche tes doigts, raccroche tes sens : droit dans le regard, les nuances en une couleur dans les pupilles. Dilaté, dilettante, oh mon Dieu...

C'est un baiser ?

Un engin se gare sur le même bas côté, le moment est bâclé, entamé pour la première fois, et encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Sont-ils arrivés à un point de non-retour ? Vont-ils faire marche arrière ?

« Salut les couillus. Alors, on percute des animaux en pleine nuit ? Ça vous prend souvent de traîner dans le coin des macchabées ?

– On voulait juste se mettre dans l'ambiance. » Défroze Stiles. Il a à peine le temps de se faire une idée que sa main reste bloquée dans celle de Scott. Pas de fuite, pas de plainte.

« Et on a trouvé ce qu'on voulait. » Finit le troisième. Scott est beau dans l'assurance. La confiance en lui colore son teint brûlé. Il gagne en vie ce que les autres lui tirent en doutes. Il est partagé mais entier pour un seul. Du moins, il le croit pour cette minute pleine : c'est déjà une éternité, si l'on y songe bien.

« Bon, on laisse ce truc ici. La fête commence à devenir terrible et Lydia ne jure que par vous juste parce que vous êtes pas là.

– T'inquiète, Jackson, je vais pas te la voler.

– Toi ? Stilinski ? T'as vraiment des idées rares. Un vrai comique, tu devrais faire carrière. »

Une patte grelotte. Animal, le sacrifice est important... Il faut une ouverture au bal mortuaire, que tu te laisse aller... Voilà, expire. C'est fini.

Je vous présente notre première victime.

**Z**

Allison. Allison, réveille-toi, regarde tes mains. Regarde ce désordre.

« Allison, eh ! Allô ? Allison ?

– Lydia ? » Elle tourna deux fois la tête pour centraliser l'espace. Cuisine, chez Lydia, avec Lydia, il faisait sombre, c'était la nuit, en pleine soirée. _Comment_ avait été supprimé par un rendu grand noir. Elle ne se rappelait pas être passée du bord de la piscine à celui du bar.

Elle tenait un couteau en l'air, serial killer attitude, et son index était entaillé d'une pointe rouge. Est-ce que la douleur l'avait réveillé du rêve ? Même inconsciente, elle avait une raison sans limite.

« Ton punch... Lydia, y'a quoi dedans ? Je crois qu'il m'a dit dans un état black-out, vraiment mal.

– Rhum, orange, grenadine, cannelle, aconit, lilas, rose et whisky.

– Des fleurs et de l'alcool ? Où tu as choppé cette recette ?

– C'était une idée, comme ça, juste pour essayer. » Internet l'avait bien renseigné sur les effets miraculeux du bourgeon éclos de la plante tue-loup. Des pétales en poudre et le voyage était assuré particulièrement perché, court en durée mais vraiment puissant dans l'instantané.

Elle n'y avait pas encore goûté. Elle attendait le grand final, à minuit sûrement, dans les bras du fils de Jack.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ça fait combien de temps que je ne suis plus à l'extérieur ?

– Un petit quart d'heure, il me semble. Tu t'es énervée contre Isaac pour je ne sais plus quoi, tu l'as jeté dans la piscine et Scott l'a repêché alors que Jackson les avait juste ramenés. Paraît que le môme ne sait pas nager.

– Scott est là ? Il m'a vu faire ?

– Non. Avec un peu de chance, Lahey ne doit pas s'en rappeler non plus. »

Lydia pensa à alléger les doses pour la deuxième tournée. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens dégénèrent déjà, elle aimait l'action sur du long terme.

« Il faut que j'aille le voir.

– Non, chérie. Tu restes avec moi. Laisse-le un moment, juste quelques minutes. »

Le _pourquoi_ mourut dans le fond. Pas de raison à donner, elle savait tout déjà. Elle s'en voulait, oh, Allison s'en voulait à mort. Elle avait brutalisé le garçon battu. Elle devait ainsi laisser son petit-ami s'occuper de soigner les marques et elle mimerait la sympathie compatissante, non l'hypocrite. Actrice d'une relation à trois n'était pas si excitant qu'il aurait pu sembler l'être.

« Je crois que Stiles a un coup avec le mec en cuir, Derek Hale. Ils sont partis dans la rue pour marcher. Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

Allison s'en foutait de ce que voulait pointer Lydia. Aucune distraction n'était possible. Elle voulait sa revanche, mais en même temps ne pas décevoir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Scott avait laissé son masque de Frank dans la Jeep garée en trombe sur une côte de route. Du coup, qui était le nouveau coupable ? Qui porterait la peau de l'animal mort ? Une femme serait capable de ça. Le cliché du crime passionnel est d'un indémodable splendide...

**XXIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin, mes amis. « Je suis habitée par la certitude que je vais mourir d'ici peu. Je suis certaine d'être malade, que nous le sommes tous. » Quiconque a écrit ça n'a rien saisi et s'il le reconnaît, il est sauvable. Qui me repêchera ? J'adore l'expression cervelle grillée.  
> Je pense que cette histoire est ma meilleure depuis un bail. Depuis L'impersonnel, depuis Jetée de Tango, depuis Tumeur Vénère. Je sens que quelque chose palpite et fusionne. Votre attention a tout fait pour moi !

**Un cou de corbeau**

Le désir n'est pas plus lisse que beau. Aucun terme propre ne lui va. Deux bouches qui se happent sans autre motivation que la recherche de l'autre ne glissent pas tendrement ni n'entrechoquent les os. Les bouches transpirent, les mouvements sont gras, chaotiques, les mains ne se connaissent pas, elles ne sont avides que de territoires. Une fois appliquées, elles tambourinent, pétrissent, ressentent l'autre. Le désir est égoïste et ainsi, plus puissant, les yeux à trois quarts clos se jaugent simplement pour juger si l'autre a l'air aussi pathétiquement affamé. Les bustes sont unis, les abdomens se rétractent, la sueur coule et le maladroit donne à l'échange tout son mauvais côté, c'est dégueulasse à voir, animal et vulgaire, mais dans le ressenti, c'est incontrôlable – quasi superbe.

Une jambe contre une jambe vous fait monter des airs bouillants, les arcs se dressent, les bassins chavirent, le bateau part en plein naufrage... Le désir surmonte les mers des dieux seulement et seulement si la finalité aboutit à l'orgasme. S'ils ne font que se chauffer au bois, je vous le garantis, ce sera le pire moment de leur soirée. Deux baisers suintants puis une étreinte ne valent rien quand entre eux, rien ne se raconte.

Stiles se demande s'il n'était pas mieux servi avec le kiss avorté de Scott, dans le noir, en une seconde, avec un cadavre aux mollets.

Derek ne le touche plus. Il a senti qu'ils n'étaient plus deux dans l'échange. Du coup, tout ce cinéma tombe à l'eau. Il n'y aura pas de grandes embrassades en pleine rue. Pas d'exhibitionnisme entre gamins costumés. Pas d'enculade contre un mur. Ah, les fantasmes nous mènent la vie dure !

« Eh, je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter. »

Derek ne sert pas d'explication. Derek domine sans effleurir. Le moins il fait, le plus il vit. Stiles adore quand le minimum de ce mec tourne à son maximum et qu'ils déraillent sans mot d'excuse.

« Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ce vingt-trois heures signifiait ?

– C'était un rendez-vous.

– Il n'est que vingt-deux heures. Pourquoi tu m'as traîné hors de la soirée ? Tu voulais m'emmener dans un coin sombre pour me sucer le sang ? »

Le choix de vocabulaire vaut son lot d'excellence. Derek ne tombe pas dans ce genre de jeux bien que son regard glisse, plus gentil maintenant, supposant quelques théories de pratique qui auraient pu s'avérer, ma foi, sympathiques.

« J'avais envie de te voir avant les autres.

– Avoue que ça te crèverait de me dire que je t'ai manqué. »

C'est ridicule. Ils ne sont même pas des connaissances.

« Tu devrais faire attention à Scott. Il est étrange. Il joue double-jeu.

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire si tu craches sur mon meilleur pote ? On s'amuse bien, tous les deux, mais évite de t'immiscer dans ça.

– C'est quoi, _ça_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Stiles voit ses canines luire dans la projection des réverbères. Sur leurs teints flottent des orangées mortelles, les ombres sont noires, ce cuir, cet homme, ce regard. Ah, le changement d'air a glacé le sentiment comme la cérémonie. Il aurait mieux faire d'attendre d'être gonflé d'alcool avant de se servir à ce pichet-là.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça. Je pensais pas que nous deux valait un tel drama. On s'est vu quoi, trois fois ? Et déjà tu jalouses mes amis ? Si tu me passes la bague au doigt d'ici une heure, j'aurais pas besoin de giclées de sang pour hurler de peur.

– Stiles, je ne plaisante pas.

– Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu deviens aussi sérieux tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Derek ? T'as oublié de me dire un truc ? »

Il y a que le soleil est tombé avec l'espoir. Il n'y a plus de bonbons pour les enfants mais pour les vainqueurs. On ne rira pas ce soir, on ne rit plus à partir d'un certain âge. Le gravissime est de la couleur des objets cachés. Derek sait ce qu'il va advenir, mais... Il ne sait pas si cela en vaut la peine. Chaque révélation peut renverser l'effet.

« Je sais pour tes insomnies.

– Comme à peu près tout le monde dans Beacon Hills.

– Je sais d'où elles proviennent. »

Stiles ne veut pas entendre parler de ses théories fumeuses, il a assez de travail avec ce que lui donne miss Morrell. Une psy sur le dos vaut toute l'entraide malvenue.

« Ramène-moi à la fête. Oh, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'y ramener tout seul. Tu fais chier. On était bien et t'as tout foutu en l'air. C'est quoi ton problème, Derek ? »

Le beau gosse ne dit rien. Les mains dans les poches, il regarde déjà ailleurs. Il veut sauver le monde mais n'impose jamais les solutions comme il le faudrait. Il accuse des gens sans exposer de mobile, il entasse le motif de terreur mais n'aboutit pas le crime. Que veut-il ? Que fait-il ici ?

« Le cougar, c'était pas une coïncidence. »

Stiles se retourne. Il voit bien que ce n'est pas une blague, qu'il pense sérieusement ce qu'il lui dit.

« C'était quoi alors ? » Tente-t-il.

« Il va y avoir un autre mort, ce soir. »

À ça, notre protagoniste s'arrête. Merde, il a touché juste. Il l'a ressenti aussi. Est-ce que Derek sous-entend qu'il y a un lien entre ce soir et ses fausses nuits ? De quoi il en retourne ? Stiles n'a pas de pulsion cachée. Il n'est pas un malheur ni un danger. Dans les yeux du lion crevé, il s'était vu lui-même dans l'agonie. Ainsi jeté, ça fait de lui la victime présumée ?

« Je t'ai dit de faire gaffe à Scott. »

**Z**

_Garçons et filles de tout âge_

_Ne voudriez-vous pas voir quelque chose d'étrange ?_

Jackson n'est pas gourmand ni expansif. Il aime prendre soin de lui, se limiter, être à son meilleur dans l'excellence athlétique. Tout le monde lui accorde une attitude irréprochable – excepté pour son caractère de con suffisant – et probablement personne d'autre que Danny ne connaît réellement tous ses mauvais côtés. À le voir le nez plongé dans la poitrine pétrie de sa lady Lydia, il se dit qu'au moins un ici n'aura pas perdu son beurre ni l'argent du leurre.

Cette soirée est sans surprise. Le punch a été trafiqué à l'arsenic, les gens s'embrasouillent et se tirent vers les coins sombres, l'horreur n'a pas de place, Halloween est un nouveau prétexte aux étalages d'indécence et de beuveries. Danny s'ennuie. Il tourne au coca depuis une heure et pense déjà à partir. Son portable n'affiche même pas onze heures.

22 : 47

À pile, il se casse. Steve lui a filé l'adresse d'une autre soirée dans le centre où il sera assez proche de chez lui pour boire à sa guise et enfin s'amuser. Tout est déjà mort ici, l'ambiance, les gens beurrés, ses amitiés. Il vit à côté de son monde, et sa sexualité n'y est pas pour grand chose. McCall qui réconforte Lahey est plus gay que lui et n'a aucun problème relationnel. Il n'est juste pas...sur cette longueur d'onde.

Six minutes et il se barre sans un mot. L'inaction et l'indifférence sont deux motifs suffisants pour justifier un départ en catimini. Jackson lui pardonnera, il lui connait déjà un goût de l'action et il sait qu'aux parties molles, il préfère les boîtes violentes et les rencontres collées. Là, à graviter dans le vide... Il est à côté de ses pompes et bon sang, ce spectacle l'emmerde !

« McCall, Lahey, trouvez-vous une chambre bordel ! »

Il lui arrive d'avoir la sobriété titilleuse. Pas grave, dans trois minutes, il aura disparu pour de meilleurs desseins.

Stiles revient avec son toutou aux talons. Y'a quoi dans l'air pour faire tourner tous les timides en homos assumés ? Danny n'a jamais connu Stiles dominant ou entraîné par quelqu'un d'autre que Lydia. L'environnement a trop rapidement changé pour qu'il n'arrive à tout saisir. Y'a un gros truc qui cloche. Ils sont tous réunis dans une cour minuscule, une piscine sert d'homicides supposés et les bouches se collent comme si on se bavait des additifs. Danny cerne le malaise.

Une minute avant vingt-trois heures. Le timing est parfait : alors qu'il commence à rentrer pour prendre son sac et se tirer en saumon, un premier coup est donné. Une blonde lui tombe dans les bras, crise d'épilepsie en plein dans le mille.

« Mettez-la sur le côté, tenez-la au sol. »

Allison prend en main la bombe surprise. Danny ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour partir, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il est responsable de toutes les minettes qui lui tombent dans les bras... Hélas, le spectacle n'est qu'à son premier acte.

Lydia arrive pour savoir ce qui ruine sa soirée et là, belle entrée, elle s'effondre au sol en hurlant. Elle s'arrache les cheveux de... De quoi, au fait ? De peur ? De colère ? Elle semble s'être déconnectée de la situation en un éclair et là, impossible de la calmer. Jackson la brasse d'avant en arrière, pas moyen qu'elle la ferme, et la seconde gamine par terre a une position de bestiole révulsée.

On regarde les deux malades comme des bêtes de cirque. Encore quelques drogués ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y a de grave.

Stiles est arrivé pour s'agripper au bras de Martin, incapable de couvrir sa voix ni de l'éloigner, fou d'angoisse pour sûr et aussi livide qu'un môme devant un film d'épouvante. Il essaie de calmer le jeu, de trouver des solutions. Le tout empire quand son – son quoi, petit-ami ? Chien de garde ? – essaie de le tirer hors de la maison. Là, les gueulantes viennent d'eux aussi, la panique devient générale, on ne sait plus d'où viennent les cris, les accusations !

« Ta gueule Derek ! Tu vois pas qu'elle a besoin d'aide ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang !

– Je ne sais pas arrêter les crises de panique ou d'épilepsie.

– Ce sera ta faute si on se retrouve avec un cadavre sur le dos ! C'est peut-être ce que tu voulais vraiment ?!

– On ne meurt pas de peur. »

Jackson lui lance un regard qui pense le contraire. L'état de Lydia empire, des ados se cassent en courant sans appeler à l'aide. Où sont les secours ? Il faut les emmener à l'hôpital, il...il a sa Porsche garée juste devant, il faudrait traîner les filles jusque là mais... Rien que de les toucher, c'est la mort. Il...il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas s'improviser héros.

« Putain mais quelqu'un va faire quelque chose à la fin ?

– Derek, file les clés de ta bagnole, je vais les transporter aux urgences moi.

– Tu toucheras pas à ma caisse, gamin.

– Elles ont besoin d'aide ! Derek ! Tu vas les conduire à l'hôpital et illico !

– Non. »

Danny n'a pas réussi à se tirer. Il est pétrifié d'horreur, on ne lui a pas appris à maîtriser ce genre de situations et dehors... Les cadavres commencent à se lever. Il faut agir, il faut bouger, il faut réussir à retrouver son sang-froid, il faudrait savoir ! Savoir des choses ! Mais eux ne sont que des mômes, c'est la plus grande partie de terreur de leur vie !

Et y'a ce grand connard, perché sur ses airs, qui refuse d'améliorer les choses. Derek est le seul à rester calme mais il ne veut rien y faire.

« T'es le plus âgé, ta Camaro va plus vite, alors t'es le désigné, va chercher ta putain de caisse !

– Non. Stiles, calme-toi. Ça va se tasser tout seul. »

Il voit les vingt-trois heures passer.

« Mais Erica est en train de vomir ses tripes et Lydia se bouffe le crâne ! Elle a les ongles enfoncées dans le cerveau ! Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, Derek ! »

Tout le monde aime Danny, dit-on. Danny est gentil et calme, celui dans le décor qui donne leur bon-sens aux choses. Oui, Danny est un ange, mais Danny a aussi planté son poing dans la joue de Derek.

« Y'en a marre, connard ! Tu vas les emmener ! Dès maintenant !

– Fais-le toi-même.

– Je ne peux pas ! »

Danny retente le coup mais se prend une mandale à son tour, Jackson s'éloigne du combat, sort dans le jardin, et Stiles arrive enfin à placer sa voix au-dessus de celle de Lydia, et Allison crie aussi à présent. Où sont Scott et Isaac ? Les autres invités ? Y'a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait utiliser son portable ? Composer le 911 ? Y'a quoi de compliqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait que ce soir, le désordre l'importe sur le raisonnable ?

Stiles a ses deux mains battantes contre le cou de Derek. Deux petits étaux vissés qui progressent dans l'enlacement étouffé de sa trachée. Il l'étrangle à bouts de bras, écœuré de devoir le toucher, espérant de le voir clapser d'ici deux secondes, attendant l'ultime moment où ses os craqueront pour évacuer l'air dans tout son corps et bloquer ses artères. Il veut voir le sang remonter ses orbites, que ça suffoque et implose ! Tue-le ! Tue-le sans hésiter !

« Les...les gens... Y... dehors, putain, venez voir... »

Stilinski desserre ses mains et reporte la sentence. Derek le regarde comme s'il n'avait rien senti et l'encourage dans un baiser, histoire de dire _je t'ai bien niqué_. L'interruption vient de la bouche parfaite, dessinée à la plume d'une encre douce, du dieu grec fils de marquis : Jackson Whittemore les appelle à l'aide en désignant l'au-dehors.

Le pire n'est plus à l'intérieur, veut-il dire. On a été distrait du vrai problème, balance-t-il. Il subit un profond trauma, marqué d'une image qui ne quitte pas l'écran devant ses yeux. Lydia crie encore mais on ne l'entend plus. L'atmosphère a gagné une lourdeur palpable, le bourdonnement global ralentit la réalisation.

On se jette dehors. Erica, par terre, s'est évanouie. Il faut l'emmener aux urgences, la traiter, retrouver son bon souffle. Boyd, resté près d'elle, ne veut pas voir ce qu'il se passe encore de pire. Il veut la serrer dans ses bras, il veut l'aider.

Allison court d'un élan haché. C'est quasi un miracle qu'elle ne tombe dans la piscine. Écroulée près du corps, à terre, elle supplie le nom de son petit-ami.

« Scott, Scott, tu m'entends ? Scott, Scott, Scott, réponds-moi, Scott ! »

Elle se love contre son visage, le coton de son top buvant le sang comme de saison. La boucherie est artistique, impitoyable et irréaliste, trop cinématographique pour s'implanter au réel. Le cri qui résonne derrière trouve son écho dans chaque poitrine.

« Est-ce qu'il est...mort ? »

Oh, merde, merde, merde. Même Derek semble perplexe. Il ne l'avait pas pressenti comme ça. Le petit meurtre n'était pas prévu au programme. La panique aurait dû être une grosse blague et il aurait dû conclure avec Stiles, bien au calme.

Là... Allison bat ses côtes, son diaphragme, elle ne sait pas où frapper mais la force y est, elle tambourine le vivant qu'elle voit mort, est-il mort depuis longtemps ? Non, non, c'est pas possible...

On regarde la fille sauver le garçon. Personne ne bouge, sans rire, même les respirations semblent n'être qu'un filet de murmures.

L'unique question demeure :

« Où est Isaac ? »

Allison commence à péter un câble. La Lune, projetée sur l'eau, n'a plus aucun bord dessiné. Y'a quelqu'un qui flotte au ras du bord de la piscine, le visage dedans, immobile comme ses amis.

Lydia hurle toujours.

_Venez avec nous et vous verrez_

_Ceci est notre ville d'Halloween !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La proposition principale de cette fic est : « Il faut partir de l'idée qu'il existe toujours une réalité de secours. » Aussi que j'aime les psychos, les demis-jeux, et que je ne sais jamais ce que je fais. On me dit d'y aller, je fonce. C'est la force de la création, mes amis, la foi du qui-pourra.

_Tordu au bar tendit radar_

Le déjà-vu se déroule en pellicule noir et blanc.

_Il s'explose les genoux contre le goudron. La chute a tourné au ralenti Jetée suicidaire, les bras en arrière entraînés par le vent et le buste en offrande, bien creusé aux côtes, sa tête en pétale éclose au ciel interrogeant, peut-être, la situation. La douleur lui fait ouvrir les yeux._

Stiles retrouve la connexion au réel. Il va se réveiller, il n'a qu'à porter la focale sur une autre image pour qu'elle efface la précédente. Il doit trouver le bon instant pour tout arrêter et remonter le temps. Il peut s'il le veut, il peut tout, il peut...

L'insomnie et le traumatisme commence à défigurer sa définition de la réalité. Il ne perçoit déjà plus le même réel que les autres. Les yeux sur un cadavre, lui perçoit une ouverture, l'alternative au meurtre. Il nie : non, non on ne meurt pas aussi facilement ! Ça avait pris des années à sa mère !

N'entend-t-il déjà plus la complainte révulsée de Lydia qui lui chante pourtant le contraire ? N'a-t-il pas saisi qu'on ne pouvait plus rien y faire ?

Un mort ne se réveille pas. Un mort va au cimetière. Un mort ne revient pas vers lui, il l'abandonne.

La poigne de Derek autour du moelleux de son bras, cette prise au creux de son muscle, cette fusion de la rage, il s'agit de la seule volonté au monde capable d'empêcher Stiles de se jeter sur Scott et d'aller le réveiller. Allison ne sait pas s'y prendre, il n'y a que lui qui puisse le ramener.

Danny a trouvé un courage d'Ulysse pour sortir au grand air le cadavre aqueux. Le visage ni le corps n'ont eu le temps de se gonfler d'eau, l'apparence restée assoupie et simple. L'expression est détendue, la liberté peinte en lignes courbes.

« Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

– C'est pas Isaac.

– Non, ce n'est pas lui. » Derek a besoin d'appuyer sur le fait pour se soulager. Le petit Lahey n'a rien. Ce môme qu'il ne connaît pas, il peut crever, il n'appartient pas à son monde.

« C'est Matt. » Raconte Danny, soudain nécessaire au groupe entier. « Un photographe, je crois.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à cette fête ?

– Il n'a même pas d'appareil. »

Cette observation fait remonter quelque chose dans l'esprit de Stiles. Sans rien rajouter, sans plus aucune pensée de mort ou d'avortement, il balance son poing dans la rétine de Derek, dégage le petit groupe attroupé autour de Matt, enjambe son corps, passe près de Scott sans le voir, et dehors la maison, dans la plaine qui finit le trajet d'un petit bois – tout en dehors des habitations pavillonnaires et des bons esprits – il court comme un fou à qui on aurait brûlé les yeux.

Ses jambes arrière partent en canard, ses coudes en arc font des brassées désynchronisées, son corps en entier est un crachas informe à qui la douleur a donné vie. Il n'a pas de voix ou de conscience.

Mis face au pire drame de sa vie, le plus abominable sans équivoque, il a simplement pété un câble. Il a perdu le cours des choses. Des boulons lui sont restées dans le creux _des doigts_.

S'il tombe, ce sont ses jambes qui se sont rompues. S'il abandonne son destin devant, c'est que l'horreur l'a rattrapé.

Le touché des lèvres de Scott est à présent un monstre qui a violé ses lèvres. Sa bouche, gueule béante, bave à grosses goulées. Sa cage thoracique, bombée jusqu'à l'extrême, troue les parois du temps, déformant l'espace. Sa course a tellement de volonté qu'il pourrait y briser le monde.

Quand il s'arrête, c'est que l'énergie a quitté son corps à la suite des autres. Son visage contre le frais du sol, boueux et vert, aspire sa peau pour le laver du beau, de la merveille qu'il a vu ce matin en rêve.

Vingt-trois heures ont suffi à donner à l'enfant toutes les réponses qu'on se pose.

Tu as tué quelqu'un ? On tuera quelqu'un de toi pour le venger. Tu passes tes nuits dehors ? Tu ne pourras plus en passer aucune près de quelqu'un. La fatigue quotidienne est un poids humain ? Alors tu n'as pas assez goûté la mort.

Paupières refermées par les tranches d'herbes sur ses cils, couchées, vaincues, son dernier souffle va à la terre. Il ne combattra pas cette guerre-là. Il ne donnera raison à personne.

Où est Isaac ? Où est-il ?... C'est comme si la bonté elle-même l'avait abandonné aux marécages où il repose en sépulture.

**Le cycle est rond**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin le dernier chapitre, mes amours ! Le lira-t-on, l'aimera-t-on ? J'en sais rien, à vrai dire, j'ignore encore la fin de l'histoire. Je vous préviens néanmoins que j'ai des trucs horribles en tête (les bombes à Boston, du sang GoT) alors si l'humeur est barbare, faudra qu'on me pardonne. Plus sympathiquement, le son étouffé de ce clavier d'ordi est doux, doux comme un étouffement, doux comme un homicide, et je dois vous avouer que je commence à y préférer le vacarme de la machine à écrire. Je veux du bruit ! Tout déranger, qu'on ravale nos fiertés.
> 
> Encore plus sérieusement, cette histoire, c'est de la mise à poil. J'ai mis du moi tout entier là-dedans alors à vous qui y avait porté attention... A vous qui m'avait sollicitée, soutenue, portée... C'est un peu une déclaration d'amour que je vous fais là maintenant... Merci, du fond du cœur, de faire de moi quelqu'un de bien.

**Je suis celui qui se cache sous ton lit**

Au réveil, il a le sentiment d'être le seul homme sur terre. Son corps lui brûle d'une même mèche, ses yeux sont plein de merde, ses membres sont abandonnés et ses pensées, assassines. L'odeur de meurtre est partout sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Il ne peut pas ouvrir les paupières, le gazon lui faisant des cils l'empêche de trouver l'aurore ou la nuit. Il a le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas mais il ne se rappelle pas ce qu'il l'a fait s'endormir.

Ses crises de somnambulisme sont habituellement plus sauvages. S'assoupir dans une plaine, quel commun commode, sa condition s'arrange peut-être. Il n'arrive quand même pas à y trouver du réconfort. Le fond de l'air sent le déchet.

Une fois debout, il hésite à retourner sur ses pas. L'empreinte est claire sur la chaire molle de la terre, il n'a pas de mal à retracer sa progression : ses derniers pas, tous proches, ont été faits dans un rude labeur. C'est comme s'il s'était laissé tomber raide. Mort.

Il doit être dans sa seconde vie. L'air est moins putride qu'à l'arrivée. Peut-être des portes s'ouvrent-elles lors d'Halloween et il s'est vu retomber dans un autre monde. La nuit a beau avoir les mêmes teintes, il y imagine plus aisément sa place.

Foutaises. Il a du crottin sur les paupières et au fond de la gorge, un goût de fer. L'ensemble est facilement identifiable. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout aussi loin de chez Lydia ?

Seule explication : il s'est assoupi chez elle et la maladie a fait le reste. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'alcool l'aide à se faire la malle en soirée, après une sieste non voulue, pour le traîner sur dix bornes à poil et amoureux – il a la bouteille chaleureuse.

Alors qu'il se relance dans le ballet en finesse, la discrétion comme mentor et les enjambées toutes petites, il capte le danger là où il s'en va, il pressent le mauvais changement de décor. C'est comme s'il se fondait à la nature pour qu'on ne le voit plus évoluer sur le territoire des hommes.

Il a peur jusque dans les atomes. Une telle frousse moléculaire vaut bien toutes les vigilances.

Il cherche quelques notions de temps et de circonstances sur l'écran de son portable. Un appel d'Allison vers vingt-et-une heures trente. Aye, l'accident de bagnole. Le chacal défoncé sur son pare-choc... Les petits yeux morbides de Scott, ses petits yeux cassés puis le bisou. L'aveu des lèvres. Le baiser. Enfoiré !

Il a honte !

Du coup, il n'ose pas l'appeler. S'aurait-on jamais qu'il confesse son amour à ses deux vrais amours... Tant pis, il fera ses découvertes tout seul.

Derek... A-il vu Derek ?... Il pourrait l'appeler. Mais s'il n'est pas à la soirée ? Il ne veut pas le rameuter non plus, ce type est un vrai pot de colle en société – mais un chauffeur génial en caisse ou au pieu.

Vers les premières pierres de l'allée du jardin Martin, Stiles se met à raser les briques, rafraîchi de ses pensées coquines. Il ne sait pas s'il joue d'instinct ou par distraction. Il se sent étrangement surexcité, bourré à l'adrénaline. Qui sait si son corps ne réagit pas inconsciemment, connaisseur du passé que le présent ne lui dévoile pas ? Peut-être qu'il va tomber sur une boucherie en y retournant.

Et s'il avait fait le mauvais choix ?

Hélas, les ressentiments ne le retiennent pas. Quand il jette un pied sur la terrasse, Isaac se jette sur lui. Il s'en retrouve soulagé. Pas de corps autour de la piscine, ni quiconque d'ailleurs. Il n'y a qu'eux...?

« Il n'y a que nous ? »

L'Antinoüs dit oui en soupirant. Il partage le contentement des retrouvailles. Son nez parfait sur sa bouche parfaite descendent dessiner des rondes de souffle dans le cou puant de Stiles. Le pauvre s'en retrouve décontenancé : ils n'ont jamais été les plus proches des amis et là, ils s'accommodent d'une étreinte intime.

« Où sont les autres ?

– Je peux pas dire. »

Leurs deux poitrines se contrebalancent dans des respirations différentes, ils combattent la force de l'autre et du monde. Le duel s'impose dans le silence. Stilinski a la langue qui lui démange mais il se tait. Les mains de Lahey, sculptées comme décorations de marbre données en offrande au regard, ouvrent leurs intérieurs vers le ciel, creusant des veines de rubis, sang, encore vers là-haut. Ses bras se lèvent car il implore quelque chose.

Là, il relâche ses membres. Son visage encore lové contre notre héros, il hume. Il savoure, il adore.

« Je voudrais pas t'inquiéter, Stiles, mais tu as tué un de nos frères ce soir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, grand idiot ? »

Ils se confrontent enfin face-à-face et s'échangent un rire glorieux. Dans les haleines mêlées, un pacte les lie : celui du quiproquo.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Scott ?

– Je peux aller le chercher, si tu veux.

– Ce serait un plaisir. Tu m'as vu partir, au fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Première sensation de déjà-vu. Stiles vérifie que rien ne traîne au fond de la piscine, du coin de l'œil, pour se rassurer.

« T'as peut-être couru pour ta vie, hein ! »

Le sarcasme sur Isaac fait des merveilles. Ses joues roses, courant un dégradé magnifique vers du beau rouge, se rehaussent dans la rigolade et il s'en va ainsi, peint de bonheur, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'était pas le gamin sur qui on raconte les pires histoires d'horreurs.

Dans le plan seize-neuvième parfaitement synchronisé, Derek déboule de l'intérieur, dramatique à la Brad Pitt. Ses deux avant-bras se posent sur le sol quand il se laisse tomber. Il aspire l'air comme un typhon, à quelques goulées de l'asphyxie. Il semble avoir tracé le marathon du siècle.

« Derek. Hey, Derek ! »

La vitesse de sa réaction, de son corps projeté en flèche contre lui, de ses attentes et de son envie, tout tient de l'irréel, exécuté en une seconde à peine. Il regarde Stiles comme il pourrait regarder sa mère déterrée.

Lentement, pour s'assurer de la réalité du mouvement, il verrouille ses paumes autour de son cou : ses doigts tremblent de sueur froide.

« Derek.

– Je t'ai cherché partout, Stiles, j'étais fou. »

Ses mains ont tracé des rigoles sur le grain de sa couche de peau de telle sorte que sa sueur, transformée en larmes, soit plus douce au palais.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Ça risque bien si on reste ici, on en a après nous, ils vont nous crever.

– Et qui ça, mon grand ? La famille de l'abominable homme des neiges ? »

Les narines en ouvertures de sens, Hale le plaque contre son dos. De ses mains sort une force surhumaine et il pue la pouille mouillée.

« Tais-toi ! Ils sont là ! »

Quel jeu, quelle improvisation, bel effet. Stiles sourit en lui bécotant la bouche :

« Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?

– Non, juste de moi. »

Scott est celui qui l'a dit. Scott a une moue de l'étrange, il semble différent. Pourtant, Stiles ne se rappelle toujours rien de sa supposée mort. Ainsi, il trouve la farce exquise. Lui aussi fait partie du jeu ? C'est comme si toute notion sensible de danger avait été reset de sa caboche.

Oh, le candide va mourir !

Il se lance vers son meilleur ami, chéri en bambin, plus conscient du tout des incohérences du récit.

« Je te cherchais, tiens. Tu saurais où sont les autres, au moins ? Et Lydia ?

– Ah, il y a toujours eu les autres et elle. Toujours une exception pour elle. Puis pour Derek. »

Là, là Stiles a son second déjà-vu. Les beaux yeux de Scott, sérieux mais tendres, morts. Il le revoit mort. Il réalise, il comprend, il reconnecte : il lance un regard paniqué à Derek lequel se retrouve inexplicablement collé à Isaac.

« Allison ? Où elle est ? Danny ? Il devait les emmener à l'hôpital-

– Les urgences n'ont aucun moyen de ramener les macchabées à la vie.

– Ha. Ha. »

Le pire, c'est que plus la réalisation monte, plus le sourire de Scott demeure sans imperfection, façonné dans une sincérité lumineuse. Il le regarde comme avant de l'embrasser, comme lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à mater de la daube à la télé, comme quand on regarde les êtres chers.

« C'est un grand jeu de rôle, c'est ça ? Un Loup-Garou grandeur nature ? »

L'idée aurait du sens, cela expliquerait tout. Oui ! Des villageois regroupés dans un petit espace, la nuit tombée, livrés au pire qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir parce qu'ils sont endormis – ou ivres – entourés des meurtriers qu'on ne peut reconnaître avant de ne les tuer à leur tour.

« Il est drôlement intelligent, pour avoir sorti le mot. » Isaac rigole encore. Son rire commence tout juste à prendre des nuances déplacées.

Lydia, la sorcière, fit des potions pour le bon monde à base de tue-loup et, une fois qu'elle découvrit le loup-garou, elle l'empoisonna.

Scott, en lycanthrope bon-joueur, mourut dans de belles giclées. Mais la sorcière, probablement menacée, a dû utiliser son autre potion – celle de guérison – pour le ramener. Qui sait si un second lycanthrope ne l'a pas tuée après. Isaac ?

Derek, la voyante, savait ce qu'il se tramait. Il le lui avait dit, il l'avait prévenu : f _ait attention à Scott. Il ne joue pas clair_. Il l'avait tiré hors du plateau de jeu pour le sécuriser.

Mais Scott... Scott n'a pas pu jouer la fausse romance, si ? Aye, Scream lui avait déjà prouvé le contraire... Oh merde, il se retrouve dans un slasher movie en héroïne survivante.

Réfléchis, Stilinski, réfléchis, il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça, une soluce cachée. Ça n'arrive pas dans la vie réelle, on ne tue pas ses amis pour s'amuser, les bêtes à gueules humaines sont d'autres époques : on ne peut que lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Allison, le chasseur, aurait entraîné quelqu'un dans la mort si on l'avait jamais touchée. Ainsi, au moins elle est vivante quelque part et si Stiles la retrouve, il peut encore s'en sortir, les tirer de cet enfer et comprendre où se trouvent les frontières entre réalité et délire. Bien sûr que ce qu'il se passe est sérieux, mais s'il était simplement en train d'halluciner ?

« Les filles, elles, et Jackson-

– Lydia est morte. Allison... Eh bien... De même. »

Stiles cloue ses ongles dans les joues de Scott. Son sourire est plus tenace qu'une pluie acide. Il s'incruste sous sa peau et ravage jusqu'à son plus petit espoir.

« Elle aurait forcément tué quelqu'un si c'était le cas.

– Tu la surestimes. »

Il le regarde comme on voit celle qu'on ne peut pas avoir.

« Cupidon. »

Allison était la seule à les avoir liés. Elle les avait fait fusionner en une entité. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas ceux qui le méritent ? Elle n'avait rien à en tirer. Avait-elle vu ce que Scott était...? Le monstre de barbarie ? L'affreux cauchemar caché sous les consciences ? L'ennemi du bien ? L'empoisonné ? Lucifer ?

« Et Jackson, Jackson ? »

Il restait la carte du villageois et celle du voleur.

Stiles tente d'accrocher les yeux de Derek au-dessus de son épaule pour comprendre ce qui définit vraiment le malaise. Il parle de jeu pour rationaliser mais en vrai... En vrai il n'y a pas d'excuse, pas de loup-garou. Reste à savoir s'ils sont beaucoup dans le coup à l'avoir eu et s'il peut encore s'en sortir. Retrouver l'air de la surface _, survivre_.

« Tu vas me tuer ? »

Des excuses se forment sur les lèvres de Derek. Il murmure une tirade de pardon longue de quarante ans. Il fait aussi partie du complot ? Stiles est le seul à s'être fait avoir ?

Mais non, non. Il s'excuse de l'avoir retrouvé, ne pas l'avoir gardé dans cette ruelle loin de tout, ne pas l'avoir traité plus sérieusement, de ne pas l'avoir emmené faire les boutiques et mater un bon film, de ne pas avoir joué le rôle du petit-ami convenable, d'avoir cambriolé sa caisse, de l'avoir embrassé alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, de ne pas lui avoir offert les clés de son appart ni de lui avoir laissé toucher à sa bagnole, d'avoir joué du mystère là il aurait pu lui dire tout l'essentiel, de ne pas avoir appris ses goûts par cœur ou lu ses bouquins favoris, de ne pas avoir partagé de crème glacée avec lui ou d'avoir pris une cuite pour lui faire plaisir, de n'avoir ni chanté sous sa fenêtre ni fait tinter les cloches du romantisme, de ne pas avoir donné de chance à cette possible relation, de n'avoir rien vu venir d'aussi grave. Il s'excuse de ne pas l'avoir tenu à part du monde cruel, de ne pas avoir construit quelque chose pour eux, ne pas pouvoir l'épouser ni lui offrir des enfants. Il s'excuse de ne pas lui promettre des années de bonheur dans le calme de sa maison familiale et d'y apprécier leurs souffles communs.

Du moins, ils mourront côte à côte. De ça, Derek ne s'excuse pas.

Isaac a planté de petits trous sous son t-shirt gris. Une constellation grenadine dessine une sorte de galaxie sur sa poitrine, la lame est si fine qu'elle dessine en assassinant, poétesse suprême dans le calvaire physique, donnant à l'abominable une plastique mal-convenue. Il trouve cette mort trop propre pour ce qu'elle raconte.

Ses cris, en tout cas, relèvent l'horreur. Troisième déjà-vu sur son visage en symphonie : Lydia avait donné le même concert, il y a de ça une heure. Il l'avait laissée seule sans penser que, peut-être, on tentait de la tuer dans l'ombre des coins de murs.

« Arrête ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Vous déconnez, hein ? C'est du faux sang, ha ha, bravo Isaac, tu m'as conquis ! Maintenant arrête ça ! Scott, putain, lâche-moi, fais quelque chose, fous-moi la paix, c'est pas drôle ! J'en ai ras-le-cul ! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Sur nous ?! On vous a fait quoi ? C'est votre trip de foutre le monde en l'air ?! Vous avez vu ça dans un film et en bons psychos, vous avez tenté le délire ? Putain mais sauve-le ! Laisse-le partir ! Aide-le, je sais pas, faites quelque chose ! »

Scott l'empêche d'aller vers lui. Il le comprime entre ses mains, son cœur ne connaît pas une variation, pas un doute. Il n'est pas affecté du spectacle, son sourire n'a pas pris une ride. Dans une solennité de César, sur le ton des derniers cris victimisés, il déclare :

« De mon cœur provient le bourdonnement continue qui frise le reflet de la lune sur l'étang, la même lune qui me lorgne, me juge et me fait. Elle rougeoie avec miséricorde sur nos peines. Les étoiles nous font un public lumineux tout le long du périple de la nuit et, bien que ma peau ait brûlé dans la course, je n'aurais jamais aussi mal qu'en plein soleil. L'insécurité est solaire et l'agonie te prouve qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve. Ta peau s'enfleurit, éclose et divisée, elle se plie à la bête. Ne croit pas que tu nous vaux car tu es esclave de l'humanité. Tes hurlements sont de notre sang et nous savons qui tu es. Il n'est plus temps pour toi de vivre. Je suis un avec tout, tu ne fais partie de rien. »

Ses mains glissent sur les poignets de Stiles, l'emmenant avec lui au sol. À deux à quatre pattes, huit membres sur le même acte, il les amène dans les flasques de vin que le sang de Derek a créé. Scott laisse Stiles s'écrouler près de son favori, le regarde se débattre et perd son sourire quand Isaac plante le premier couteau dans la chair la plus blanche de toute la ville.

Il aurait aimé être un loup-garou pour s'assurer de son amour. S'il avait été une bête, il aurait pu le sauver. Mais quand la personne à la base est mauvaise, mis à part tuer, que faire ?

Jackson arrive dans le champ de vision de notre dernier sacrifié.

« Bah alors, idiot, t'as cru qu'on jouait aux gentils ? »

**XZX**

_C'était la même routine d'abomination. Loin de s'apitoyer, il avait conscience que dans le quotidien se cachaient les plus grands démons. Les morts vécues, les déchirures, les ligaments rompus, les pleurs, le sel, l'haleine, le souffle, le baiser. La petite, la moyenne, et la grande mort. Une famille de croûtes suintantes et graisseuses._

Ses cils battent en danseuses sur un blanc crème. Sous son dos, le contact est mou et non plus liquide, l'invasion de sang dans tous ses pores et l'odeur ont disparue, le goût, la couleur... Il fait jour. Il rayonne.

Sur son portable, il est midi moins dix. Cela doit faire des mois qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé dans son lit après avoir passé une nuit longue de plus de cinq heures. Il a eu droit au sommeil tranquille. Il se sent reposé et normal. Il aime ça, se sentir comme tout le monde, ne pas porter l'étiquette du môme somnambule, respirer l'air de sa chambre, se sentir lui-même et non dépossédé de lui-même. Il a eu le contrôle cette nuit, il a gagné contre le désordre.  
Il faut à tout prix qu'il raconte le rêve de taré qu'il vient de se taper. Il a sûrement trop bu hier soir – il a encore les nausées dans le fond d'estomac – et une envie de boire aussi grande que les Amériques. Scott va tellement rire en entendant ça !

Derek moins, en tout cas.

En bas, dans la cuisine, il trouve Lydia et Allison autour d'une cafetière. Son père le salue en se postant face à lui, murmurant dans la confidence : « Je vais passer l'éponge sur tes excès d'hier soir mais juste pour cette fois, tu m'entends bien, fiston ? »

Un peu ahuri, Stiles acquiesce, tout content de voir des gens après le complet bordel d'où il vient de sortir, et la chaleur de John contre sa peau lui rappelle qu'il est en vie. L'odeur pestilentielle de crevé a quitté son esprit, troquée par celle de Lolita Lempicka et du café froid. Ce sont comme...comme les meilleurs parfums du monde, les plus chers à son esprit.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant nous revient en un morceau. Amen !

– Elle ne le dit pas mais elle s'inquiétait pas mal. Quand on t'a vu partir avec Derek hier, on n'était pas sûr qu'il t'ait ramené vivant. »

Allison lui fait des signes d'embarras, gênée de s'être prêtée à l'idée aussi mais comme on n'est jamais assez prudent... Après tout, le type a quelques précédents peu sains et à part caché derrière les arbres, dur de le saisir pour de vrai.

Stiles manque de paniquer en se rappelant de lui. Il balbutie, tout malade :

« Et lui, il va bien ?

– Probablement. Ce serait plutôt à toi de nous dire ! »

Le sous-entendu réchauffe Stiles. Ils auraient peut-être...? Hier soir ? Et au lieu de s'en souvenir, il se serait traîné un vieux cauchemar ? Ah, l'alcool est traître quand il te fait zapper des éléments... Surtout d'aussi croustillants.

« Grosso modo, vous pouvez me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les trucs importants, les plans drague, les super bourrés ?

– Le punch de Lydia était si chargé que pas mal ont finis vraiment mal. Moi, toi y compris.

– Oh, ça va ! Il n'y a pas eu autant de débordements, si on omet Isaac dans la piscine et Stiles sur Scott...

– Quoi ?

– T'inquiète, je sais que vous étiez tous les deux complètement morts. » Le choix de vocabulaire rend Stiles vraiment mal. « Scott t'a choppé en rigolant et t'a embrassé. Quant à moi... J'ai peut-être balancé Lahey dans l'eau. C'était pour rire ! Mais il ne savait pas nager alors j'ai passé la soirée à m'excuser...

– En tout cas, Jackson était divin au lit, un vrai lion, c'était bien pour changer.

– Pas de détails, oh non ! »

Quatrième déjà-vu sur leur rire commun.

Stiles n'arrive toujours pas à identifier si ce qu'il vit est réel ou non. Il a la sensation d'être bien mais... Mais c'est trop beau, vous voyez ? Trop brillant, trop série TV. Il boit ou non du café ?

_Oh, crétin !_

_Stiles !_

Le noir se fond sur le décor. Lorsqu'il rouvre les paupières, le sang est revenu avec la nuit. Jackson sourit au-dessus de lui alors que ses mains dorlotent les plaies qui s'ouvrent à l'infini. Il crie, il crie de terreur et de non-sens.

« Est-ce que c'est la bonne réalité, Stilinski ? C'est lequel le rêve, c'est lequel le vrai ? On dit qu'on ne ressent pas de douleur dans le songe...

– Écarte un peu plus ses tripes qu'on voit ce qu'il en dit. »

Ferme les yeux, échappe-toi, cours, cours, cours à en mourir, mais échappe-toi !

Scott le regarde avec compassion, attendri par ses efforts, mais ses deux pieds maintiennent à terre ses deux mains alors que les autres le bloquent aux chevilles en le lacérant comme de saison.

« On pourrait lui couper les paupières, pour voir. Imaginez qu'il est la capacité de changer de monde comme ça.

– Bonne idée ! »

Stiles force du mieux qu'il peut. Il combat, il hurle, il s'y refuse. Le déni peut tout changer, il doit retrouver Lydia et Allison, son père l'attend pour lui parler de sa mère, il verra le soleil demain matin, il se le promet ! Ils ne l'auront pas, il va s'en sortir.

Le héros ne peut pas mourir en dernier. C'est impossible, contre-récit.

**FIN**


End file.
